Tiberian Birth
by Lizardios
Summary: This is a story on how the original tiberian war started, How GDI was formed and the reaction to the meteor that brougt tiberian. PG13 for language and violence.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own C&C or any of the characters. The only thing I own is Eagle and Scorpion. They are my characters, from my mind. Tiberian Birth Introduction  
  
EXT. LONDON ENGLAND - THE ROYAL PALACE  
  
A large parade goes by, it looks like thousands of people are marching. There are many red and white English Communist Party signs and banners.  
  
INT. PALACE - LARGE ROOM WITH WINDOWS  
  
Stalin is looking out of window at parade. Kane stands next to him.  
  
"Amazing these English, how quickly they adapt! They must have truly been crying out for our victory. They have abandoned their old rulers faster than rats deserting a sinking ship." Stalin said. "We have done what no one else has dared! The Soviet Union stretches across the entire continent. We have liberated Europe at last! It's time to celebrate!"  
  
Stalin takes off his belt and starts to dance. Nadia enters with a tea try.  
  
"Tea? Why not! When in Rome!"  
  
Stalin jumps into a chair and takes a cup of tea from Nadia.  
  
"Excellent tea!" He praises.  
  
Stalin looks at Nadia and almost giggles.  
  
"Nadia, this tea is truly excellent!"  
  
"Thank you, I prepared it myself."  
  
Stalin laughs, gasps, drops the tea cup and falls towards the table.  
  
"P-poison .... y-you bitch!"  
  
Nadia goes to slap Stalin, who grabs her hand. Kane whips out a gun and holds it to Stalin's head. Stalin gasps once and dies. Nadia grabs the gun from Kane.  
  
"You bastard pig!" ... BLAM! ... BLAM! ... BLAM! ... BLAM! "You'll never touch me with your filthy hands again!" .... BLAM!  
  
Kane take the gun away from Nadia.  
  
"Well General, this temporary chaos in Europe will only help to fuel the Brotherhood's cause. For centuries we have waited to emerge from the shadows and now we will make ourselves known."  
  
Nadia looks down at the table, almost as if she was reading something.  
  
"And Kane went out from the presence of the Lord and took up residence in the land of Nod." She laughs. "You have done well to serve us, and for that you should be rewarded. We estimate that the Brotherhood will .. tire .. of the USSR in the early 1990s.  
  
Nadia looks at Kane for confirmation and he nods in agreement.  
  
"Until then, you will keep the peace. Fight our battles where you must. And you will remain our loyal and obediant servant. For the forseeable future."  
  
Kane fires one shot into her back.  
  
"The foreseeable future. Comrade Chairman, I am that future!"  
  
With that Kane then went to another room. In the first room Kane found the comrade general who had led the Soviets to so many victories.  
  
"Seth."  
  
The comrade general called Sath looked up in surprise. He had never heard Kane speak, he had seen him on several occasions, as Stalin's personal advisor.  
  
"Yes. What do you want?"  
  
"Your views and goals closely follow that of the Brotherhood. You have been selected to become one of us."  
  
"Brotherhood?" He questions, confused.  
  
"Brotherhood of NOD. There we are more powerful than the Soviet Union will ever be. Technically and by greater militia. Well, what do you say."  
  
"OK."  
  
With that they disapear in a blinding blue light.  
  
A few years later  
  
EXT. MOSCOW RUSSIA - THE KREMLIN  
  
An Allied IFV appeared out of nowhere and and empied out it's cargo: Agent Tanya and a few GIs.  
  
INT - THE KREMLIN - BROOM CLOSET  
  
Tanya and the GIs were closing in on the comrade generals location, when he disappeared in a blinding blue light.  
  
Early 1990s  
  
INT - TEMPLE OF NOD - A LARGE HALL  
  
The comrad general appeared, confused. "Where am I?"  
  
Kane steps out of the shadows and says: "The Tempe of NOD, 1992."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You have been selected to join the the Brotherhood, the greatest militia in history. Will you join?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
End Chapter  
  
* * * Author's Notes  
  
My first chapter of my first fanfic on fanfiction.net.  
  
Pleese R+R 


	2. The beggining

Tiberian Birth Chapter 1  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-COMPUTER ROOM-PRESENT DAY  
  
A technition was sitting at a computer researching great leaders, but not just any old leaders but leaders with the same point of views as the Brotherhoods. At that moment something caught his eye, a whole terrorist organisation with the exact ideals as the Brotherhood.  
  
"The GLA. Leader: General Russuil 'Scorpion' Arshkouff. Never failed a mission, GLA hero along with Jarman Kell, his best friend. Cause of death: a captured nuclear bomb self detenated killing most of the GLA there, those who didn't die in the explosion died by the anthrax they had loaded into the bomb before it self-detenated. Over 127 GLA personel died at that incedent. I think that will be a sufficient number of troops to add to our forces, as well as one of the greatest snipers and one of the greatest generals ever."  
  
"I agree." Kane said, "and they should be able to give us the ability to build some of their vehicles and tanks. Don't you think Seth?"  
  
"Yes sir, permission to speak, sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Two questions. One, what will this Scorpion's position be? Africa, Europe, Asia or America?"  
  
"Africa. Hassan is North America and Vega is South America becuase he asked. You are HQ because you are second in command. Our Soviet comrad is Asia as he has the knowledge about the basic defences and technology. And Raven is Europe.  
  
"Two. Are we going to modify the technology they give us? I know for a fact that this GLA used demolition trucks, sacrificed there own men to achieve their goals. Are we going to sacrifice currently limited personel?"  
  
"Yes and no. We're only going to sacrifice our forces as a last resort. We'll see about any modificationns when we receive the technology."  
  
SOVIET MISSILE LAUNCHING FACILITY- GLA-UN WAR  
  
The GLA were gathered around the missile, watching it start to lift. Then a bright blue light appered and engulfed the GLA and dissappeared. At that point a US ranger 1.3 kilometres away pushed the botton on the fail-safe comtrol, self-detenating the nuke. He then turned to the Field Commanders of the US and China, a puzzled frown on his forehead.  
  
"I could have have sworn I saw a blue light just before I detonated the bomb." He said.  
  
The Commanders looked at each other, looking puzzled themseves.  
  
The US Commander spoke first, "The only thing that I can think of that makes a blue light like that is a Chronosphere, but they were all shut down and destroyed so we don't have a large threat lurking over our shoulders. Once the IRA tried to use it against England."  
  
"It must be our imagination," claimed the Chineese Commander. "Mustn't it, Eagle?"  
  
"What all of us imagine the same thing?" Questioned the ranger.  
  
"I don't hear any other explanation." Exclaimed Eagle.  
  
EXT-TEMPLE OF NOD-PRESENT DAY  
  
The blue light dissapered. In its place was a large army, namely the GLA. They all looked around bewieldered. At that moment Kane stepped out of the Temple of Nod which was right in front of them. And then a few seconds later an explosion could be heard within the Temple. Kane looked up at the Temple looking annoyed, but then continued to walk towards the GLA troops. He stopped right in front of them and called out.  
  
"I would like to speak with General Scorpion, would he please come here?"  
  
All the GLA personel turned and looked at two men, one carrying a sniper rifle, the other carrrying Dual Colt .45's. Both walked up to Kane. The one carrying the pistols spoke first.  
  
"I am Scorpion, who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"My name is Kane, leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, I would like you and your men to join the Brotherhood."  
  
"So what, you want us to join some religious cult."  
  
"No. I'd more call it a Global Liberation Army."  
  
"So, you want my army to join with yours, build up your forces using mine?"  
  
Kane nodded, smiling. "And I'd like the plans for some of your vehicles. We'd like to make some modifications to them."  
  
"OK, what will you offer us in return."  
  
"Global Liberation"  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-CHRONOSPHERE CHAMBER  
  
The technitions were gathered around the wreckage that was once the Chronospere, but not just any Chronospere, but one of the originals, one of the time traveling ones. Kane swiftly entered the room and looked at the wreckage. The technitions silently started retreating towards the door but only to find it blocked by a couple of gaurds, and guessed as to what their fate would be. Kane continued to stare at the wreckage before turning to face the them.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"I-i-it o-o-over l-l-l-loaded s-sir." stuttered the head techntion.  
  
"Oh, good for y-y-y-you," sneared Kane, waving his hand in a strange way. The gaurds lifted their assult rifles and opened fire on the technitions.  
  
NORTHERN IRELAND-1 WEEK LATER  
  
The IRA sped along on their motorcycles, fleeing from the British SAS, which was in hot pursuit. What the IRA didn't know was that they were being herded right into an SAS ambush. They drove to the junction, saw an SAS squad coming down one way and went the other, only to get half-way down the street before coming to a roadblock and being forced to come to a halt. Behind them the vehicals came to a halt and uloaded several SAS squads, in front of them, using the roadblock as cover, was another SAS squad. All guns were aimed on the IRA, there was no escape this time, it was either surrender or go down fighting, of cause the IRA would never go down without a fight. All members of the IRA leapt of their bikes, pulled out their M16s and opened fire on the British dogs before them, only to get guned down within half a minute. All but one member of the IRA died. Several SAS troopers went up to the surviver and hoisted him up. The Commander-in-chief walked up to each SAS grunt and gave a bit of praise to each person individualy. He then walked up to the terrorist before him.  
  
"Where are the rest of you, IRA skum!" he demanded.  
  
The man just laughed at him. "He he he he! Your lookin' at 'em. They all left, useless, they are. Ha ha ha ha haa!"  
  
The SAS commander then just commanded his men too take him away.  
  
"This is wierd. Sir, look at what I found in his pocket," an SAS trooper said suddenly.  
  
The commander strided up to him and took the letter the soldier was holding.  
  
'IRA this is your last chance to join us, we would greatly  
  
approve of your joining and it will be for the better. If you   
  
decide to join, meet us at the Nortin Warehouse 3pm wednesday, SHARP! If not, suffer our wraith.'  
  
"This would explain why he said that we just eliminated the last of the IRA, they must have have been killed by some other group of terrorists."  
  
"Hell, must be a large group to do this much damage to the IRA. I wonder who it was."  
  
INT-NEW YORK-SEWERS  
  
The SWAT team plodded slowly through the sewers, keeping an eye open for any movment, they eventually reached another corner and stopped. Blue 1 pulled out a mirror and checked for any hostiles. He then gave the sign to Leader that there were all 4 terrorists waiting to ambush them. Leader then gave the sign to Red 2 too flash-bang them. Red 2 pulled out the flash-bang and threw it round the corner and then every one looked away covering their shut eyes. The ear splitting bang was heard and all SWAT members dashed around the corner pointing their guns the terrorists while Leader cuffed them.  
  
INT-WHITE HOUSE-WASHINGTON-2 DAYS LATER  
  
President Dugon was sitting at his desk looking at all the reports he'd been given, a boring job which normally he would have been giving the skip, but he'd been told that these ones were more important than usual. Indeed, they were important, terrorism had risen by 342% since the last soviet war and was still rising. Peaple estimated that terrorism will rise 1000% within 1 year. Even terrorist organisations were being assulted by other terrorists. One prime example being the IRA which the British have had trouble with, suddenly being wiped out. Dugon reached out and picked up the phone labled London.  
  
"This is Dugon, I'd like to speak to the Prime Minister."  
  
"This is Ms Gonthe speaking. Dugon, why are you calling me so late?" replied a female voice.  
  
"I think we should have a Security Council meeting, about this sudden rise in terrorism as of late."  
  
"Hmmm, *yawn* yes."  
  
"Ok. The meeting is on the 21st this month."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Oh and can you inform France about this meeting, I'll inform Russia and China."  
  
"Ok."  
  
INT-UNITED NATIONS HEAD QUARTERS-SAN FRANCISCO-21ST MAY  
  
Dugon started the meeting with a speech: "I would like to announce that we need a solution to this terrorism problem that has risen as of late, terrorism which has become so extreme, that it's starting to put the late GLA to shame and the GLA was so extreme it took the combined might of China and the USA to eliminate. We can't keep using our military to eliminate terrorist threats. that would weaken our defence against attacks from other countries, no I am not saying the Russia will attack us again, but supposing more peaple like Joseph Stalin come back in the same form and took the powers that be and declared war on other countries while the targets are busy stopping terrorism. Yes, most countries have their own counter-terrorist group, example: the British SAS. But they can only protect their own country, the can't go out and stop terrorism in Spain for example."  
  
"I agree," replied the ambasador of France. China and Russia also agreed.  
  
"Luckily I have an idea." said the prime minister of England. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "What if we renew Black Op 7.   
  
They've been out of comision since Soviet War 2. We could make them into a global defence initative. We give them the best that the UN can offer them, all of our counter-terrorist groups go into them so they are not just of a singular culture, plus we give them our best military personel, make them the best of the best."  
  
"I agree with that idea, if they aren't of a singular culture they won't all be inclined to protect a single country, but rather the whole world. And I think they should be renamed with their renewity. We'll leave the name to the new person in charge. But they will have to be fairly technically advanced, we all saw how powerful the GLA was, who's to say terrorists won't get worse than that, however that will require a lot of funding. But if this turns out as we expect it to go, it should be well worth it." Replied the representative of Germany.  
  
Everyone else could only agree with that.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note:  
  
A Remake of Chapter one. Since I read through it again and noticed plenty of mistakes, such as Sheperd being given a promotion which was really a demotion, thanks for book master pointing that out.  
  
Please R&R DO NOT FLAME! 


	3. Chap 2

Tiberian Birth Chapter 2  
  
INT-US NAVAL COMMAND CARRIER-CREW QUARTERS CORRIDOR  
  
Brigadear General Mark Sheperd of the US Navy SEALS walked out of his quarters and bumped into another Brigadear General; General Locke of the US Navy.  
  
"Sheperd. Watch where your going. There is an important message for me at the Bridge." Snapped Locke.  
  
"So. I can't see around corners, Locke. YOU watch where YOUR going."  
  
"Excuse me, Sirs. But are either of you General Sheperd?" asked a young leutenant.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Sir, there is an urgent messege for you at the bridge. Same goes for you general Loc..."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Ok, Sirs." He said with a salute before turning around and walking off.  
  
INT-US NAVAL COMMAND CARRIER-THE BRIDGE  
  
Both Generals stood before the vid-screen showing their supearior.  
  
"Gentlemen. We have good and some fairly bad news. The bad news is the Navy SEALs are being dis-banded; a small fraction is going to join the Marine Corp. However, the rest are going to join a new counter terrorist organization. The whole fleet will also be joining this global defence army, this will supply them with some much needed technology at this early stage in their development. All these changes will be temporary if this defence army does not work out."  
  
"Excuse me Sir. But what has this got to do with us? True I'm a general of the SEALs, but with our commanding abilities won't we just be reinstated to another chain of command?" Questioned Sheperd.  
  
"No, you two will actualy be two of five of the head personel who will be in command of the global defence initiative. Locke, all the top peaple have decided to make you head of the defence initative's navy. Sheperd. everyone from the President down have decided only you are fit enough for overal man in charge."  
  
"Wow, may I ask who the over peaple in charge are sir?"  
  
"Someone named Ben Huntly is head of specal forces. James Carter of the SAS is head of land forces. And David Edwards is the head of their Air Force. All in all a pretty impressive chain of command." Marvled the Superior  
  
"Ok, Sir. Where's our new Headquarters?" asked Locke  
  
"Top Secret. Need to know basis only and I don't need to know. You will be recieving a communication from the President eventualy. He was going to tell you the news but he's currently busy. I heard their trying to put Leuitenant Eva's skills as an analysis officer into a new program so we will have her skills even when she isn't working with us anymore."  
  
"Any other commanding officers, Field Commanders?"  
  
"Quite a few. Unfortunately I'm not permitted to look at their details. Any further questions?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
The Superior chuckled lightly. "Hey, I'm no longer your superior. Honously though, your extremely lucky, I'll say. They're only chosing the best of the best."  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-ART GALLERY  
  
Kane and Seth were walking through the newly opened art gallery looking at some of the paintings.  
  
"Sir, tell me about Hassan and Vega, they seem a bit on the young side for generals, don't they?"  
  
Kane smiled as he replied. "They might be young, but they have promise. They might even become better then even you."  
  
"Huh, I can just about see that happening. They're just video game players."  
  
"Yes, but people learn better if they enjoy what their learning. They play a few select games that require strategy, like that one you had a go at, Commandos. If they were in the army at their current age they wouldn't be as good because they wouldn't have enjoyed the use of strategy so much. They enjoy using strategies they will be quicker at developing newer strategies to go with the given situation. If they were still playing games by the time they reach your age, they would be 5 times better than you, because you got your skills through sense of duty alone, which makes it harder to gain the skills in question. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, kind of. But they won't enjoy life once the campains start going into action though, will they?"  
  
Kane shrugged. "They won't know it's real. Not untill they are old enough to handle the truth. They will believe it's another game, but for safty, they will each be put into different Command Ships disquised as civillian cruise ships."  
  
"Your a genious. And let me guess, them being kids makes 'em expendable?"  
  
"Your guess is correct. I can see I made the right choice making you my right hand."  
  
"Is this true, Kane?" A small voice demanded. Both men turned around to spy a teenager glaring at them. Kane just chuckled lightly.  
  
"This would be one of their replacements: Anton Slavic."  
  
"Are we turning this Temple into a nursery?"  
  
"There's only four children so no. What are you doing out of quarters?"  
  
"I wanted to ask why you continuosly wanted us to play video games, but you just answered for me."  
  
"I can see that your going to be the best when your older. I don't think your going to be as expendable as the other two, only unleashed into the world when my command is given. But that's only if you don't tell them what you've heard." Upon saying this Kane whipped out his Colt.45 and pointed it at Slavic. This attracted the attention of nearly everybody in the gallery. Slavic eyed at the gun.  
  
"Fucking bitchy gun! Huh, fine I won't tell 'em." With that he walked off towards his quarters.  
  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
The man got up from his bed and walked up to his beeping laptop. He sat on the chair and opened the laptop to get a message saying that he had mail. Grunting he opened the e-mail and read it with his dull, bored, bloodshot eyes, eyes that had seen death on a large and open scale, death which he had helped avenge. But avenging those deaths hadn't been enough, he should have prevented those deaths. Because of his failiure to prevent those deaths, they came back to haunt him. He lived in the darkness of the night, afraid to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that haunted him, but his greatest fear, his fear that history would repeat itself on more innocent souls, dead in front of his eyes. Despite the fact people told him that he had done the right thing avenging those deaths, it didn't make it any better. He read the message, from a friend in the SAS, before grabbing his Colt.45 and chucked it in a sports bag along with some cloths and the laptop. He grabbed the bag and left the building he had once called home.  
  
***Author's note  
  
R&R NO FLAMING. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH!? ESPECIALY WHEN I'M ATTEMPTING TO BECOME A PROFFESIONAL AUTHOR? Mind you, with all the time I've had, this fic still doesn't match up to the quality of my nowhere near finished novel. I just write fics when I'm at a loss for ideas. Understood? good. I may put my novel on fiction press, so I have a record if my computer/laptop were to crash. 


	4. GDI HQ

Tiberian Birth Chapter 3  
  
EXT-NAVAL COMMAND CARRIER-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
The Command vessle docked at the naval facility. Generals Shepard and Locke got out and walked up to several soldiers, all of whom gave sharp salutes.  
  
"Sirs. The President wishes to speak to the pair of you personly. He's meeting with the top 5 generals."  
  
"At ease, men. Where does he want to speak to us?"  
  
"Sir. In the Command Center. Sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
INT-COMMAND CENTER-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
President Dugon was sitting on a chair, waiting for the last two key members of this new organisation. Shepard and Locke stepped in the room and saluted to the President.  
  
"At ease, men." The generals sat down, beside the other three generals.  
  
"Well men." Dugon started. "welcome to this new global defence initative..."  
  
"Sir? Is that what we're called? The Global Defence Initative?" Shepard questioned.  
  
"Well, Shepard. Seeing as your in command of this group, it's your choice."  
  
"I think we should go with it. For short, we are the GDI."  
  
"Has a ring to it..."  
  
A voice outside yelled out: "Freeze, intruder!"  
  
The men all ran to the door and pulled it wide open. A mere meter from the door stood a man, dressed in desert camoflage clothes. He had an aggrivated, but confident expression on his face. Two sentries were advancing towards him. Carter looked at the man for a full 5 seconds before calling out to the sentries:  
  
"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you."  
  
The sentries ignored him and walked slightly closer. The man acted. His grabbed one of the mens assult rifles and swung the butt into his face. He then dropped the gun, grabbed the soldiers arm and flung him into the other guard. Both guards fell to the ground. The stranger then walked up to the President and extended his arm.  
  
"Permission to join this group."  
  
Carter and Huntly grinned. This man was either very bold, or very stupid. But seeing as Carter knew this man, he knew the answer was that this man was mearly doing what it takes to get a job done.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ex-Field Commander Eagle. I was the one that wiped out the GLA, fought against the Soviets in the second war. I'm surprised you don't remember me."  
  
Dugon took a closer look at the man in front of him. Indeed it was the Commander who had followed his orders in the second Soviet War.  
  
"Your Commander Eagle? Wow, an honour to meet you, Sir." Edwards said.  
  
"Your a general, yet you act like I'm your superior?"  
  
"If you want to join GDI, I see no reason why not." The President stated.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down." Eagle promised.  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-COMMAND CENTER  
  
Scorpion was looking at the tactical plans for the vehicals he had given Nod. The scorpion tanks modifications were indeed enhancing it. Better armour, better firepower. The only negative thing he could see wrong was the lack of the missile launcher on the back. Kane had told him that the missiles weren't that useful on tanks like this and claimed that they were going into a newer model of tanks. The technical was being combined with the buggy, again the rockets had been removed. These rockets, Scorpion knew where they were going. These rocket launchers were being placed on the combat bikes, forming what they had dubbed the recon bike. This, Scorpion approved of, since motor bikes were faster than any old buggy. One thing Scorpion was upset about was the scraping of the toxic tractors. Chemical warfare was not Kane's idea of global liberation. Scud Launchers were also scrapped. However, the missiles were being equiped with all the nukes Nod had stolen, most of which were Chineese. The GLA slaves were going through a training program to become engineers. Equal rights within the Brotherhood. Well, with the current technology, there was no need for workers, engineers did the job much better, plus they could capture buildings instantly. The troops were being issued new uniforms. All the men agreed that they were much better: red bullet proof clothing, with black kevlar covering the torso. Black helmet with infrared eyes and gas mask. All equiped with standerd Nod auto rifles. This army was better than the GLA ever was. Kane walked into the room and activated the communicator..  
  
"Gavis. Now is the time for you to take over the Cairo government."  
  
Scorpion walked up to Kane.  
  
"The equipment is very impressive. What is your master plan?"  
  
"First, we need control over several governments. Cairo might not seem important, but that is where your Command Center will be. For it has easy escape routes, if anything were to happen."  
  
"And the other Governments?"  
  
"Most of the Gulf that have any oil. We need funding. After that, we'll need to disable the US army's Particle Cannon. Then any other super weapon. After that, we must steal whatever technology we can. Last: we start the campain to liberate the world. Peace through power."  
  
"I like the last bit. But the others are necessary for that to happen, correct?"  
  
"Correct. And we have discovered a top secret base, where we shall steal the technology from. It was discovered that it has research going into lasers, stealth generaters and aircrafts."  
  
"What base is this?"  
  
"Area 51, however, the public romours are not true. There are no alien crafts there. They're elsewhere."  
  
Kane walked out of the room.  
  
EXT-GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
Eagle was walking around the base, admiring the defences. The base on the top of a small mountain. The edges were higher up than the base, so, for defence, the same model of patriot missiles used the the GLA war were placed on the edges. There was an even higher part, which had a comm. station apon it, giving a radar of the surrounding area. There were only two ways into the base. One, was a bridge, that led to a local town. The town was, of course, a front, used as defence. Both sides of the bridge had gates and sentries. The other way in, was the dock. The only problem with the dock was the overal lack of security. The dock was how he had got in. He had swam to the docks and because no-one was patroling the place, he'd had free access. He's pointed that out to the chief of security. Otherwise, the defence only had one flaw, it was starting to get old. Just then, the gate at the bridge opened up. In came a large convoy of APCs, trucks, tanks, humvees and other forms of vehicals. The convoy stopped in the center of the base. Soldiers, sciantists, drivers, pilots and UN officals came out. It was a new batch of men and equipment for GDI. Some of the guns that they were carrying caught his attention. They were the new auto rifles, rocket launchers, chain guns and ramjet rifles.  
  
"What have we got here then?" He asked the lead UN official.  
  
"We have the 1st Soviet War Mammoth Tanks, Crusaders, Humvees, F-22 Rapters, Chinooks, Migs, hackers, dragon tanks, modified troop crawlers, supply trucks, several new fleets of ships, hover crafts and Apaches. We also have the Electonic Video Agent aka EVA ready to install. Once that has been put onto your hard drive, you have the greatest analysis officer to date's skills. We have some of your much needed men. Plus, a few special personnel."  
  
"How meny personnel?"  
  
"836 soldiers, 32 scientists, 5 special personnel and 210 pilots."  
  
"Fucking hell. This definately helps GDI. Over a thousand men?"  
  
"Half of which are arriving on your new gunboats."  
  
"Who are the special personnel?"  
  
"Agent Tanya Adams, Colonel Berton, Nick 'Havok' Parker, the Black Lotus and Albert Einstein.  
  
"Shit. These guys truly are giving us their best. I take it Einstein is our lead scientist? What for? Weapon R&D?  
  
"Yes. Einstein already has several ideas. What do you think GDI would say to an orbital satalite armed with a smaller, but just as powerful, version of the Partical Cannon, an Ion Cannon?"  
  
"I think we'd say, we'll take it." General Shepard said, walking upto them.  
  
Eagle walked upto the crowd, looking for any familier faces. He saw Burton, who greeted him in the usual manner, slap him on the back and light up a cigar. He also saw Tanya, who embraced him.  
  
"It's been too long." She said. "Where have you been all these years?"  
  
"Finding myself. Looking for a reason to continue in this buisiness. I found it."  
  
"Good. I can't think of a better Commander for GDI."  
  
She walked towards the barracks, probably to be de-briefed. GDI truely was starting to become an army.  
  
***Author's note  
  
As usual, R+R with NO FLAMING!  
  
What do you think? Tell me. Tell me NOW! 


	5. Day 1

Tiberian Birth Chapter 4  
  
EXT-TEMPLE OF NOD-SARAJEVO  
  
Jarman Kell, one of the greatest living snipers alive, was testing out his new Ramjet rifle. He had to admit, it was far better than his old sniper rifle. He test fired it on a nearby sheep. The sheep fell down, dead. He hadn't even aimed to kill and the animal still died. This obviously was a very good rifle. He turned around to come face to face with Scorpion, who was watching him.  
  
"In one week, we start. Nod will knock out all the worlds super weapons. I'll be leading an assult on Area 51. Will you be with me? Your skills will be most useful."  
  
"I'll go with you. Nobody is a better sniper than me. Just like old times."  
  
Scorpion smiled. "Just like old times."  
  
SPACE  
  
Unknown to Earth, a large meteorite was heading towards them. At it's current speed, it would hit Earth in 7 days.  
  
EXT-GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION Day 1  
  
All the troops were settling into their new home. Ben Huntly was always at the town. Carter was nearly always found training the men or in the barracks. Edwards was always found at the airfields. Locke had already left in the command carrier with a large fleet of ships and an equaly large crew with soldiers to go with them. Sheperd was waiting for his command carrier. Sheperd, being the leader of GDI, had his command carrier modified to look civillian cruise ship, with all weapons hidden and extra thick armour. It had been decided that he should never remain in one location, otherwise an assiasination attempt would be too easy. Traveling the sea, with no visable military presence, was the best way to keep him safe. If he did have to evacuate, he had a modified comanche in the cargo holds. Eagle was rarely ever seen. The few times he was seen, was in the presence of Tanya. No-one knew the history between them and anyone who did know was keeping their lips tightly sealed. Inside the Command Center, the technitions had just finished setting up the new EVA program.  
  
"EVA, what's the current status of GDI?" One of them said.  
  
"GDI currently consists of 4660 soldiers, 62 scientists and 32 non essential personnel. GDI currently has 254 ship out at sea, 141 currently docked, 693 land vehicals, 62 air vehicals. GDI has currently sustained no casulties."  
  
"EVA seems to be working. Activate battle simulation mega 34."  
  
"GDI base under attack. GDI has had 41 casulties. Enemy forces have had 89 casulties. GDI death rate unacceptable, following this cause of action..."  
  
"And stop. All seems to be working well. Try to delete the emotion, it may impare it's abilities. We want the Death rate part, just don't it to give us a bloody lecture about it, we want it to tell us how to improve our stratagy."  
  
The technitions nodded and started to get to work.  
  
EXT-GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
Eagle was walking along the base when he bumped into a soldier. He helped the soldier to his feet.  
  
"Sorry. Whats your name."  
  
"Sir, Captain Jon McNeil. Sir."  
  
"Cut the formalities. They are the thing I hate the most about being in a military organisation."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What were you in, before coming here?"  
  
"Delta Force. To be quite honest, I like this place better."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Don't ask. Many people would say Delta Force is the best place to go, that it's an honour. This place, they pulled people out of Delta Force to come here. This place is funded by the UN, is made up of the best. It's an international force. I...  
  
"I understand. Are you aware that they disbanded the SEALs and shipped them here. The same goes for the SAS. They are putting all of the best here. You have a family?"  
  
"Two sons. Micheal and Jake. You?  
  
"No. I'm just a Nomad. I come and go, sooner or later."  
  
"What about you and Tanya?"  
  
"We're just friends. We fought together in Soviet War 2."  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
"That information is personnal."  
  
For a moment, Eagle looked upset about something, but then regained his composure.  
  
"Carry on, soldier."  
  
***Authors notes  
  
A bit short but so what.  
  
R+R with NO FLAMING!  
  
After I finish this fic, I'll be doing a novelisation of Tiberian Dawn. I'm looking for a co-writer to write the Nod campain. I do GDI, someone else does Nod. I'd do Nod myself but I've lost the Nod disc. Plus, I've never completed Nod. Weird, considering, I've completed every game I play, TD Nod is the only one uncompleted.  
  
E-mail me at jeteagle25@yahoo.com if your interested in writing the Nod half of Tiberian Dawn 


	6. Day 2

Tiberian Birth Chapter 5  
  
SPACE  
  
The meteor drew ever closer towards Earth. In another 6 days, it will land. In one day, astronomers will find the meteorite and have several people come, to determine where and when, it will land.  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-ART GALLERY Day 2  
  
Scorpion walked around the art gallery, examining the art, which had been placed as a method to raise morale. He had to say, it worked. Kane was an obvious genious, in the battle field and out. One of Scorpions most trusted men walked up to him.  
  
"Sir. I have found the cause of the explosion when we arrived. It appears that the machine that bought us here blew up. They are trying to repair but, it will take some time."  
  
"Very good, brother. Do me this favour. In six days, we're moving to area 51. I want all of my old unit to aid us. Tell my men."  
  
"Yes, sir. Why are we going to Area 51?"  
  
"To steal whatever technology our enemy have."  
  
"Ok. I spread the word. Oh, and this came in for you. It's the intelligence reports on Area 51 you wanted."  
  
The soldier handed Scorpion a letter and walked off. Scorpion knew he could trust him. He was his most tusted man besides Jarman Kell, he would do the job, without fail. Scorpion read the letter and then started heading towards Kane's office.  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-KANE'S OFFICE  
  
Kane was sitting at the desk, reading the report on the Iraq takeover. What all of the worlds governments did not know, was that many of the terrorist cells, were secretly part of the brotherhood. Most of the IRA had defected to join Nod, and were awaiting instuctions. A terrorist organisation called the IFF was secretly Nod. The IFF stood for Iraq Freedom Force. The IFF was taking over Iraq by force, so that when the time comes, Nod had complete control over different contries. Iraq, Iran and more. All the worlds super weapons were going to be a threat though, so before the master plan starts, they were going to be disabled. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Scorpion walked in.  
  
"Kane. I have recieved intel that Area 51 has recently been made the headquarters of a new anti-terrorist army. They have upgraded defences, have more men there, than before and more armoured vehicals. I'm going to need some of our new armour. You can consider it a test run for them."  
  
He handed Kane the report. Kane read through it carefully.  
  
"I'll give you the vehicals, but you are to use them wisely. I can only spare a limited amount. Use them as a last resort only. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"According to this report, an old friend of yours is one of the commanders of this army."  
  
Scorpion snatched back the report and read the part on personnel currently on site.  
  
"Him! I'll have him killed while there. He could be a threat."  
  
"Fair enough. But don't let your personal motives get in the way of your mission."  
  
"Understood."  
  
EXT-GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
More armoured vehicals were being delivered to GDI. This time they were being given the chineese nuke artillery. They were also being given stockpiles of grenades and the new repair gun. What really caught most of GDI's attention was the new model MCV. The Mobile Constuction Vehical was a vehical that turned into a construction yard. It could build any building in a matter of minutes. They were all that was needed to build a base, no bulldozers were required. True there were older models, but they had been flawed. This model was supposedly perfect. The UN was permitting GDI to be one of very few armies to use an MCV, the newest model. The UN offical later said that GDI was the only force to use this model. The UN was placing a lot of trust in GDI. New uniforms were handed out later that day. Light infantry were given standerd military helmets, sand coloured shirts with a dark yellow waist coat, dark yellow trousers and standard combat boots, they were armed with the auto rifles. Engineers were given yellow helmets, white shirts, dark grey waist jackets, standard combat boots and light grey trousers, they were equiped with the repair guns and small pistols for defence. Shotgun troopers were given dark yellow bodysuits with kevlar protecting the torso and black helmets with a large yellow visor covering the eyes. Rocket troopers wore the same, only with thicker kevlar and without the helmet. Grenadiers wore light yellow uniforms with a helmet and a small greenish visor. The Commanders and any lower ranking officers wore sand coloured overal with the front of the torso black. Most of the officers used the large chain guns, but Eagle prefared the use of two Desert Eagle .50s. Eagle put on his new uniform. It was confortable, but it was a little stiff. He walked up to one of the UN officals.  
  
"Why's the uniform so stiff?" He asked.  
  
"There's a bit of kevlar in it. Bare with it, it's designed to protect you, whilst looking fairly good."  
  
Eagle looked at this wonder uniform. He noticed an emblen of an eagle swooping down to catch it's prey. He pointed at it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The offical emblen of GDI. Like it?"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Eagle walked back to the barracks. He stepped in front of the barracks to spy a couple of soldiers raising a flag containing the GDI emblen on the long empty flag pole. He changed his mind and headed towards the science testing grounds. The brains were having one of the chinooks modified. The test pilotswent up to the chinook and started work. Eagle took a look at the mods. The propelers were taken off, the armour had been improved. The way the chopper now flew was the 4 small circular devices at each corner. Hover technology. Clever. The chinook started to take off. It flew in the air for 5 minutes before landing down again. The pilots exited the chinook and gave their report on the performance. Eagle walked into the science building.  
  
INT-R&D RESEARCH CENTER-GDI HQ  
  
Eagle walked up to Einstein. He was viewing the performance of the chinook.  
  
"Einstein?"  
  
"Ja. Vot do you want?"  
  
"To know the performance rates of the new model chinook."  
  
"Ze performance vos perfect."  
  
"Any chance I can use that model as my mobile command center?"  
  
"Vonce ve have at least vone other working model."  
  
"I'll wait for that time. Tell me once I get to use it."  
  
"Ja, Commander."  
  
***Author's notes  
  
You know what I'm going to say. The plot thickens. What will happen? Find out, next time, on Tiberian Birth. Still looking for a Tiberian Dawn co-writer. 


	7. Day 3

Tiberian Birth Chapter 6  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-COMMAND CENTER Day 3  
  
Scorpion stood before Kane, his black uniform neat. Kane looked at himfor a few moments, before nodding.  
  
"Very well. It is time for you to leave if you want to attack Area 51 in 4 days time. The men who will go with you are you old friends from the GLA and 34 pilots for the vehicals you'll be taking. I believe that will suffice. Tell your men to report to the armoury"  
  
"Thank you sir." Scorpion said before giving his best salute and walking to inform his men.  
  
INT-OBSERVATION CENTER-FLORADA  
  
A lone astromoner looked through the telescope. He would stay another five minutes before going for a break. He looked out, towards Mars. What he saw astonished him. A meteor was heading towards Earth. He had to tell somebody. He dashed to the phone and picked it up.  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-ARMOURY  
  
The Nod soldiers were anxious for their first mission as part of the Brotherhood. They all had the same standard weapons, with the exeption of a few who were given rocket launchers. Then they were given their combat uniform. The helmets were the same, as was the kevlar, the only difference in the kevlar being the Nod emblen on the top right hand side. The actural clothing was the major difference between combat uniform and temple clothes. The clothing was now, instead of red, grey camoflage, with the Nod symbol on each shoulder, they now had large boots and elbow pads. Jarman Kell was handed his Ramjet rifle. Scorpion was handed his combat uniform. The officer's uniform consisted of the usual gasmask with infrared vision, a black beret with the Brotherhood symbol on, a black shirt with the Nod emblen on the right shoulder and a bullet proof vest under it, grey camoflage trousers, thick black gloves and large boots. The engineers were dressed in a yellow helmet with red gasmask and black visor, a grey shirt with red waist jacket and red trousers. Seth walked in.  
  
"Looking snappy. You're going to be the first to experiance actual combat. The rest of us are so far only doing stealth missions. You should be honoured. There is a cargo plane awaiting you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The troop filed out.  
  
EXT-TEMPLE OF NOD-AIRFIELD  
  
The squad of soldiers stopped when they saw the modified vehicals. The scorpion tank looked powerful. It had been given a paint job that only helped it to look intimadating. It had been painted black, with blood red at the corners and under the turret. The Nod emblen had been painted onto the front in the same blood red colouring. The buggies had been given armour plating and they were painted red with the Brotherhood emblen painted on each door in black. The pilots ran to their vehicals and drove them into the numerous cargo planes. The planes, once loaded up, took flight. The large planes weren't made for comfort, they were made for speed and transport, so the occupants weren't going to have a lot of confort for the next 4 days.  
  
EXT-GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
A terrorist faction in Iraq had attracted the attention of GDI, giving them their first mission. All that had been required was a small team of commandos. Huntly had gone to personnaly command the team. They had left, traveling to a military air base for transport. The rest of GDI was mostly awaiting the results of the special forces mission. Then a rumour started spreading around that a new commando was joining GDI. That this new commando had single handedly wiped out entire GLA legions single handedly. A chinook flew into the GDI headquarters and landed. The doors opened and out walked the alleged commando. He was dressed in yellow camoflage trousers, light green vest, brown waist coat, black fingerless gloves. He had spikey hair and three tatoos. eagle knew him. How could he not? They were brothers. The commando's name was Logan.  
  
INT-BARRACKS-GDI HQ  
  
"How'd you find out about GDI?" Asked Eagle.  
  
"Carter told me. I thought my skills would be required." Logan replied.  
  
"Ok. As I'm a Field Commander, how about being my personnal protection?"  
  
"What about Tanya?"  
  
"Her too. I'm forming a squad of elite commandos. Black Lotus' idea. She's our elite hacker. Burton is stealth. You'll be heavy weapons. Tanya is explosives. I'm just looking for a spy and a sharpshooter."  
  
"A friend of mine is a veterin spy from the second soviet war."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jack Joules."  
  
"Is he GDI."  
  
"Yeah. I saw him the moment I landed."  
  
"Do you think he'll join?"  
  
"Most definatly. I'll go get him now."  
  
Logan left the barracks. Eagle went to the coffee machine and ordered some hot chocolate. Logan came back a few minutes later with Jack.  
  
"This is Jack." He said.  
  
Eagle took a closer look at Jack.  
  
"Your the british spy that located the 3 nuclear silos, arn't you?"  
  
"Yes. And I deactivated the power plants to allow the group to get past the tesla coils. I'm aware that your making an elite group of commandos. I'll gladly join, if your the only one who gives me orders. You were the best commander I ever served under, you are to be the one that gives me the orders. Got it?"  
  
"Definatly. You'll be travelling with me at all times. Now all I need is a sniper."  
  
"Perhaps you could ask one of the GLA war pathfinders."  
  
"Just what I was thinking. I'll ask one to join us before we start duty."  
  
***Author's notes  
  
R+R with no flaming. Still looking for a Tiberian Dawn co-writer. 


	8. Day 4

Tiberian Birth Chapter 7  
  
SPACE Day 4  
  
The meteo started to build up speed. It's collision was inevetable. If anyone knew what will happen once it crashes into Earth, there may have been hope. However, that wwas not the case. After this, mankind will never be the same.  
  
INT-NOD CARGO PLANE-ATLANTIC  
  
Scorpion sat on on of the scorpion tanks. He had plans to form up an elite squad within Nod, the type that will be feared, but respected. He will talk to Kane once he gets back. It was crowded. The men were starting to grumble. Scorpion believed in the treat your men as your equal program that Nod had going. If he had taken advantage of his rank and went in an empty plane, his men would complain. This mission would be easy, simple and won.  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-COMMAND CENTER  
  
Seth walked up to Kane.  
  
"Do you believe Scorpion will prove victorious? I think he cares for his men too much..."  
  
"Which is why he will prove victorious. He will devise a stratagy which will place the casulty count to a minimum."  
  
"I don't trust him. He just dosen't seem suited for the Brotherhood."  
  
"So you started to doubt my judgements now? I trust him, he will accomplish his mission. Even if he dosen't, he will have the least amount of deaths possible."  
  
"Yeah? To whom, us or them?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe I made a wrong choice for my right hand man. You dare to undermime me in front of other officers. The punishment for that is death."  
  
"No, please. Forgive me. I was jumping to the wrong conclusion."  
  
"That's better. Now, return to your post."  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-SETH'S COMMAND POST  
  
Seth sat down in a huff. Kane, he just dosen't believe anyone. He had to always be right. He get him back for this. And he had a vague idea how...  
  
EXT-GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
A thick cement wall was being built around the base. It was thick enough and tall enough to place GDI's new defence structure. It was a fairly big tower which fired tomhawkes at any incoming threat. To detect and fire upon enemy units automaticly, it used four modified security cameras. The new model power plants and comm. centers had arrived. The power plants had to be upgraded every year to be any use for the newer and more power consuming technology. Eagle was currently talking to a verteran pathfinder from the GLA war. The sniper had just joined his commando unit. Eventualy Eagle finished the conversation and walked away, but somebody ran up to him.  
  
"Commander Eagle? Letter for you."  
  
The corperal saluted him and walked off. Eagle tore open the letter and read it. After he finished, he walked to the science labs.  
  
INT-R&D WEAPONS DEVOLOPMENT CENTER-GDI HQ  
  
Eagle walked up to Einstein.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?"  
  
"Ja. Ze second Orca transport iz finished. You can take one of zem."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I never did vank you vor saving me from ze Zoviet union. Conzider zis as my way of vanking you. Just do zis one zing. Bring it back zen asked. It'll meen mods are needed."  
  
"Thanks again,"  
  
"Eagle gave a sharp salute before walking out. He examined the Orca transport as Einstein had called it. Like everything else to do with GDI, they had yellow colouring. He thought he saw a flash of blue behind one of the power plants, but thought nothing of it. If he'd paid more attention, he would have noticed a young man, dressed in an old style suit walk into the science lab. Eagle was just about to tell his commando squad about their new mobile command center when he heard a gun shot. Normally, he would have shrugged it off, gunshots were not that uncommon, even people at GDI had to take target practice. What got him going though, was the fact that the gunshot had come from inside the R&D lab. He pulled out both of his desert eagles and raced into the lab and found some stranger standing over Einstein. Eagle put two shots into the stranger's skull and checked on the scientist.  
  
"H-H-Hitler." Einstein stutered,  
  
"Hitler? Who the fuck is Hitler?"  
  
INT-INFANTRY BARRACKS-GDI HQ  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. It is my duty to report that Einstein was shot earlier today by Adolf Hitler, the man who would have supposedly started World War 2. He explained that the original chronosphere was a time travelling device. He'd thrown Hitler into another time. It was unfortunate that he appeared earlier today within this very base. Einstein's life was saved by Commander Eagle, who happened to be nearby at the time."  
  
The General stepped down and left the barrcks to go inform the next set of infantry. Eagle had been at a table in the shadows, hoping no-one would notice him. No such luck. One person saw him and told someone else, who informed somebody else. Soon, everybody was in front of him, asking questions too quickly for him to answer. He was saved by the members of his commando unit, who formed a protective barrier around him, saying if anybody came anywhere near him, they'll live to regret it, Logan and Burton looking menacing. It got everyone to back off, but it didn't protect him from people eyeing him. The only reason Eagle had even gone into the barracks was to get some dinner, else he wouldn't even be in here. Captains and higher ranking officers got their own private buildings to sleep in. Just about the only reason he ever went to the barracks was to talk to somebody or to get something to eat. Eagle got up to leave, picking up the tray with his dinner on and exited the building, to get to his hut. His squad kept the protective circle around him until he ot to the hut, when they made the barrier around the hut instead.  
  
***Author's notes R&R with no flaming, or else... 


	9. Day 5

Tiberian Birth Chapter 8  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-LIVING QUARTERS Day 5  
  
Moral was high. Troops were starting too leave the Temple for the Brotherhoods for the missions that were being issued to more and more soldiers. Many had requested to remain as Temple guards. Each and every person was being given some form of a job. The tv in the hall switched to the news. "This just in. A meteorite is heading towards Earth. Experts say that it will colide with the Earth in two days. It is unknown where it will land. It is estimated that it will land somewhere in Europe. We'll report more when we later..."  
  
All the soldiers started talking about this turn of events. A meteo? Crashing on Earth? The only person who didn't gossip about this was Kane, who was frowning. "It's too soon." He muttered to himself, before walking to his private chamber.  
  
EXT-CARGO PLANE-50 MILES TO AREA 51  
  
All the troops and vehicals exited the cargo planes. Scorpion streched, glad to leave the clustrophobic conditions of the air craft. Scorpion's comm. officer walked up to him. "Sir. Top priority transmission from Kane."  
  
Scorpion took the comm. unit and looked at Kane's image. "Kane, we've just landed 50 miles west of Area 51. It'll take us another day to get there at least."  
  
"As soon as you get there Commander, attack whenever you feel necessary. There's been a change of plan. The attack must be as soon as possible."  
  
"Sir? I'll attack tomorrow at midnight. Why the change of plan?"  
  
"Theyve acted too soon. Unless we are ready soon, all we've worked for will be lost."  
  
"They?"  
  
"They. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
EXT-GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
Eagle walked towards the bridge down to the town. He was hoping to stay there for a while. If he was fast enough, no-one'll notice him. No such luck. "Hey, Eagle."  
  
"Piss off."  
  
"Hey. I only want to talk."  
  
"And I only want you to piss off."  
  
"It's about your commando unit."  
  
"Look. I've got all the commandos I need, now FUCK OFF."  
  
"You don't have a pilot."  
  
"For the love of god. What's it take to get rid of you?"  
  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Well... I was the squad leader."  
  
"Of what squad?"  
  
"Squad 4."  
  
"The harrier squadren of the second Soviet War?" "Yup. I'd like to be your elite pilot, if it's ok with you."  
  
"Shit. I commanded you through the war, yet I fail to recognize you. Err... Sure, welcome abord."  
  
"Thank you. Now I'll leave you be." The pilot walked back to the barracks. Eagle looked around and after comfirming that there was nobody else around, walked down the bridge, to the town.  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-SCIENCE LABS  
  
Kane walked into the labs. One of the scientists ran up to him, excited. "Sir, we've manged the modify the chrono tanks chrono device. It can now travel time. Attach it to a vehical, you can continue your time recruiting, on a small scale, of course."  
  
Kane looked at the small boxlike object on the table. "Attach it to the Montauk."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Kane considered this. The Montauk could be a useful vehical in times of need. Hopefuly it won't be needed.  
  
SPACE  
  
The meteor drew ever closer. It seemed to have a will of it's own. Like it was created to crash into the human planet. It may very well have been.  
  
***Author's notes  
  
Please R&R. With the odd, NO FLAMING!!! 


	10. Day 6

Tiberian Birth Chapter 9  
  
SPACE Day 6  
  
It was nearing the Earths atmospeare. One day, one more day before the unavoidable. It was just a matter of time before the Earth's fate is sealed.  
  
25 MILES FROM AREA 51  
  
Scorpion was thankful that he was in one of the buggies. The heat was unbearable. At least the cargo plane had air conditioning. The troops were sitting on the exteriors of the vehicals. One of the troops was even sitting on the cannon of the Scorpion tank. No-one was confortable, but it was a sacrifice worth paying. Soon, the world would now that the Brotherhood of Nod, the modern Global Liberation Army, was going to free the world of the corrupt leaders of the world, the UN. But for that to happen, they were going to have to work for it. Up ahead, was the mountain that was Area 51. They were nearing the target.  
  
GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
It was a hot afternoon, so nobody felt like doing their routine exercises. Eagle and his unit took the oppertunity to test out their MCC. The Orca transport lifted into the air and flew around. It landed half an hour later. The commandos exited the vehical.  
  
"That was the best air ride I've ever had."  
  
"The quietest too."  
  
"That's because of the lack of rotors."  
  
"I can't wait for these babies to be mass produced."  
  
Eagle walked to the group.  
  
"This will definatly give us an edge over any terrorist. If we'd had these in the GLA war, it would have been over a lot quicker. Who's up for a drink, I'll pay."  
  
Everyone agreed and jogged down the bridge that led down to the town. They grabbed one of the cars that were placed for travelling the bridge and sped down.  
  
INT-TEMPLE OF NOD-COMMAND CENTER  
  
Kane read more and more of the accursed reports. He had better things to do than read these things. Seth was of no help. Kane was starting to question his loyalty. Time would tell. Seth thought Kane was stupid, but Kane was more intelligent than any known man. He remembered his life, all of it. The abusive parents, the school bullies. But everything thrown at him, only made him stronger. For him, the saying: 'what dosen't kill you, only makes you stronger', was truer than life itself. But Kane remembered more than just his life, he remembered his past lifes. He remembered when he, as Cain, was banished to the land of Nod, when he formed the organisation now known as the Brotherhood of Nod. It seemed that God had been telling the truth about the seven times cursed buissiness. He remembered everything. But, one memory was a little fuzzy. The communication. The one that had set his time to begin his crusade, the communication, from the ones who called themselves: The Scrinn.  
  
THE OUTSKIRTS OF AREA 51  
  
It was nearing midnight, and Scorpions forces had just arrived. They were camping just near the town.  
  
"Men. Eat and drink as much as you can now." Scorpion ordered. "We attack in half an hour."  
  
GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
Eagle and his companions had just arrived back at base. Everyone, but Tanya, was grumbling about how they lost all their cash.  
  
"What can I say? I'm lucky." Tanya said.  
  
"We've been gambling all day, I'm now broke, I just want to sleep.  
  
THE OUTSKIRTS OF AREA 51  
  
Scorpion looked at his watch. Quarter of an hour untill they attack.  
  
GDI HQ-CLASSIFIED LOCATION  
  
Eagle walked into his room and looked out of the window. It was a clear sky. The stars twinkled, as if talking to each other.  
  
THE OUTSKIRTS OF AREA 51  
  
Scorpion looked at his watch again. Everyone was ready. Guns loaded, vehicals armed.  
  
"Attack!" He shouted.  
  
**Author's notes  
  
That chapter was crumbs in my opinion. Oh well. Oh cliffhanger? Well wait for the next chapter you impatient lot. 


End file.
